etheriafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Development/@comment-5395153-20121008140003
Spell Balancing These are some ideas to help balance the spells out and encourage multiple spell spheres (maybe use in 1.03.26 patch?) Alchemy Charm - +4 merchant skill, +2 per level Stone Golem - summons multiple stone golems at a higher level. Maybe +1 golem per 2 levels Bronze Golem - +1 golem per 3 levels Spellforge - Mana cost 60 Arcane Magic Corruption - 40% base chance of joining your side instead of 30 Dispel - Mana cost 15/16 Empower - Mana cost 50 Destruction - Mana cost 80 Chaos Magic All Morph Spells (Combat, Speed, Health, Damage, Tower) - chance of being positive increases by +10% per level? Drain Mana - Mana cost 16 Morph Resources - Mana cost 20 Increase Casting - Mana cost 35 or +1 casting per level instead of per 2 levels Wildfire - Deals 70 base fire damage Divination Magic Elemental Lore - gives an extra +5 resistance per level Defence Lore - gives an extra +5 armour per level See Invisible - base duration 5 mins instead of 2 Comprehension - Researches discounted by an extra +3% per level Call Sage - +1 of the selected mage per 3 levels Mind Leech - either 2 min base duration or Mana cost 40 Psychic Blast - 8 secs base duration Healing Magic Blessing - 3 mins base duration +1 min per level, base morale bonus +3 instead of +2 Invigorate - +4 base speed instead of +2 Purify - deal 70 magic damage + 30 per level Ice Magic Hand of Ice - 30 base damage Storm - 5 Mana cost or delete this spell, shuffle Ice Armour down here and put in a new spell Ice Armour - mana cost 8, base +20 cold resistance, +10 cold resistance per level, 1 min 45 secs duration. If possible maybe change sprite set to the Frozen one. Either that or maybe make Ice Armour an AOE buff which gives only armour or put in a new Resist Cold spell Calm - Mana cost 4 if we're keeping it. Otherwise, delete this spell, move Wall of Ice down here and put in a new spell - something like Summon Water/Air Elemental which Ice Magic desperately needs Ring of Ice - Mana cost 20, 50 base damage, + 30 per level Freeze - Mana cost 14 Wall of Ice - Mana cost 5 (see Calm above) Ice Floe - 1 min 30 secs base duration. Cold damage type should override any held weapon damage type Freeze Magic - new ability of the spell: instead of stopping mana regen, the spell stops any further spells from being cast by anyone for the duration of this spell Ice Storm - Mana cost 60, 150 base damage (possibly +90 damage per level) Illusion Magic Shadowform - 2 min base duration Spectral Horde - get full stats but always miss Dragonfear - get full stats but always miss/hidden 1 damage so the enemy thinks you have a dragon in the same way the enemy would think you're sending a large force of soldiers your way with the Spectral Horde spell Invisibility - 18 mana cost Mutate - base levels effected 1-3 instead of 1-2 (because of Training research) Transform - 65 mana cost Nature Magic Summon Sprite - +1 Sprite per level (compare with Summon Imp), 11 mana cost Gemberry - Mana cost 7 Shillelagh - +10 base combat instead of +5 Summon Unicorn - +1 Unicorn per 2 levels, mana cost 25 Wall of Thorns - Mana cost 5 Call Lightning - Mana cost 30, 80 base electric damage, +40 per level Summon Treant - +1 Treant per 3 levels Change Weather - Mana cost 15 Elementalism - Mana cost 47 Necromancy Darkstorm - 13 Mana cost Strip Flesh - base levels effected 1-3 Ring of Ice - Mana cost 25, 50 base damage, + 30 per level Poison Magic Immunity - make into a group enchantment and increase the mana cost Summon Wasp - Mana cost 8 (in reflection to their newfound power boost) Antidote - Mana cost 8 Venom Touch - 3 min base duration or mana cost 10 Poison Gate - 2 min base duration Spray Poison - Mana cost 16, +12 damage per level Guardian Naga - +1 Naga per 3 levels Rot - Mana cost 40, base levels effected 1-3 Call of Kargoth - +1 Spider per level, +1 Spider Queen per 2 levels Pyromancy Hand of Flame - 30 base damage Ring of Fire - Mana cost 22, + 30 damage per level Firebreath - 1 min 30 secs base duration Armageddon - Mana cost 65, 150 base damage (possibly +90 damage per level) Rune Magic Stoneskin - +10 armour per level, base duration 1 min 30 secs Gem of Wisdom - Mana cost 3 or initial spellcasting bonus 40% instead of 20% and possibly mana cost 5 Dig - possibly 3 min base duration Resist Magic - Mana cost 8, Magic Resistance +30, +30 per level Doomstones - 55 base damage Summon Guardian - Mana cost 20? (to empower the Rune Magic Summon Guardian spell over the Alchemy one since Rune Magic is all about buildings and the earth) Resist Missile - Mana cost 25, base duration 1 min 30 secs Rune Item - Mana cost 23 Stonecall - Mana cost 40 Time Magic Vigor - Base speed increase +6, base duration 1 min Age - Mana cost 12, speed decrease per level 2 instead of 1, base duration 1 min Life - 1 min base duration Foresight - Base combat increase 4 instead of 2, base duration 1 min Springtime - Change base damage to +5 and +5 per level, 1 min base duration Decrepify - mana cost 18, change both damage and damage per level to -5 Wisdom of Age - 25% base unit production time decrease instead of 10%, 1 min 30 secs base duration +1 min per level Whispers of Time - 40 mana cost, +20XP per level, timer change to 1 min 30 secs, + 1 min per level Overwork - 1 min base duration, +1 min per level Skill Balancing All Seeing Eye - +3XP per point Arcane Rune - +5 hits per level instead of +5% Death Rune - +10 hits instead of +5% hits per level Elemental Lore - Possibly +4XP per point Fire Missile - possiby change to a pure fire fireball attack? (If so, maybe very slightly weaken its damage) Forest Rune - +7 hits instead of +5% hits per level, effects Ancient Treants Knight Protector - works for High Elf Dragon Knight and any other mounted knight I can't think of right now, +3XP per point to avoid being outpowered by Riding Life Rune - +10 hits instead of +5% hits per level Mage King - make it effect all spellcaster units Magic Resistance - +7 per point Manslayer - effects Barbarians Riding - does it effect all cavalry? If not probably make it do so, would nicely enhance the mix with Leadership and multiple races with the Chieftain hero Shadow Strength - +4 combat at night instead of +3 Slimemaster - +4 XP for Slimes per level Thievery - allow up to 40% chance to gain resources instead of 20%, change the amount gained from 1-10 to 5-20, chance of stealing resources +2% per point Virulence - each point also increases the speed at which disease degenerates the afflicted unit's stats (each point decreases time required for max degeneration by 1?). Either that or Disease lasts longer over the whole map by like +10 secs per point? Race/Class Balancing Race Empire - Change Serpentslayer to Beast Slayer Fey - Either change Gemcutting (I feel Fey Merchant is overpowered atm), to Running? or Fey nerf in the form of keep requirements for certain research and increase in keep upgrade cost The Swarm - Change Manslayer to Thick Hide? Class Archmage - Change Divination to Ritual/Nature Magic, possibly change Illusion to Energy/Nature Magic and change Magic Resistance to Gate? Bard - Change Elemental Resistance to the new Archery ability seen in the Ranger hero class notes and exchange it with Divination? Daemonslayer - Change Daemonslayer to something like Pyromancy/All Seeing Eye and exchange it with Warding and rename class to Warlock/Battlemage? Deathknight - Change Manslayer to Invulnerability and possibly exchange it with Necromancy. Possibly +3 points in Ferocity, 0 in the Necromancy Defiler - If the Warlock/Battlemage gets All Seeing Eye, possibly replace All Seeing Eye with something like Virulence? Elementalist - Move Rune Magic to Lore's place, move Pyromancy to Rune Magic's old place and put Elemental Lore in in the old Pyromancy slot? Possibly could do with Energy rather than Elemental Resistance Illusionist - Exchange Leadership with (possibly new skill - Electrical Resistance?) Magic Resistance and change Leadership to Running/Energy/Lore Lichelord - Exchange Necromancy with Shadow Strength, Change Elfslayer to Ignore Armour, Change Manslayer to Regeneration? Paladin - Put Invulnerability over Knight Protector, move Knight Protector over Healing Magic and move Healing Magic over Deathslayer? Possibly +3 points in Ferocity, 0 in the Healing Magic Ranger - definitely replace Orcslayer with a new ability (Archery?) which allows the hero to fire arrows much like Fire Missile except the arrows will have more damage but won't be on fire - the creation of an archer hero :D. Possibly start off with +3 points in Running and 0 points in Archery so the player can choose whether to be an archer Ranger or not Shaman - Change Magic Resistance to Energy? Summoner - Change Elfslayer to Lore and possibly exchange it with Gate? Thief - Change Magic Resistance to a new ability that decreases conversion time for the hero, at max points decreases it by 30% (2/3% per point)? Tinker - Minus 30 hits because he's a bit merchanty All Heroes - Nerf the decrease in time to conversion that is gained on levelling up, currently it makes Dexterity investment too pointless (possibly either remove the ability or make it 1/4 as effective. Personally I'd probably prefer its removal)